Service providers and developers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of three-dimensional (3D) worlds and associated user interfaces that allow for user interaction (e.g., 3D maps, 3D virtual environments, 3D games, etc.). However, when browsing or interacting with such 3D worlds and user interfaces, users may often find it cumbersome or disorienting to explore 3D objects within the worlds (e.g., exploring 3D models of buildings within a mapping user interface). This problem can be particularly acute when performing an interaction operation such as rotating of the 3D object models. Accordingly, service providers and developers face significant technical challenges to enabling users to freely and easily browse or interact with 3D object models in a 3D world user interface.